Alive again
by Turtledude83
Summary: While fighting a large group of ghosts, Danny wishes that they'd get a life. Unfortunately for him, Desiree ensured that they did. Literally. Now he has to find out where they belong, all while helping them adjust to the modern city of Amity Park. (Post PP, Eventual Danny X Ember) Cover image by aeroytechyon.
1. Chapter 1

**How's it goin', everyone? This is the start of my newest story called "Alive again". Basically, the ghosts trying to- aw heck, you read the description!**

* * *

"Goin' Ghost," I called as I ran in the direction of the chaos. You see, I'm Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, ghostly hero of Amity Park. While it is usually a beautiful city, it wasn't right now. The sky was covered by an overcast of green foes flying over the buildings. I flew up to see what was going on and, well imagine this – one black jelly bean in a two hundred pound bag of green ones. That's pretty much what it looked like.

"You, whelp! I, Skulker, will have your pelt above my fir-"

"I, TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL THINGS TECHNOLOGICAL AND FUNKY-FRESH, WILL DEMOLISH THE GHOST CHI-"

"Beware, for I, THE BOX GHOST, will destr-"

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?! I wish all of you would just get a life," I ranted at them, utterly frustrated. My mind barely registered Desiree saying her catchphrase before all of the ghosts dulled down. No more luminescence. No more glow. No more _ghostly aura_. They all started to fall, and I had to rush down to help them. I used up almost all my energy duplicating myself too many times to count. Somehow, I managed to catch the falling ghosts and safely allow them onto the ground.

"What happened up there?" I asked, screaming slightly. However, these weren't the ghosts I fought on a normal basis.

"We…we're human," Skulker muttered in shock.

* * *

 **How was that for a first chapter? It might not be the most original story out there, but it's mine. Please review, follow, favorite, and eat a banana. Goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you do?!" Skulker growled. Well...maybe not Skulker...we need to get this predicament organized.

"ATTENTION EVERYBODY! I NEED TO KNOW WHO IS WHO! GET IN AN ORGANIZED LINE, PLEASE!"

"Why should we listen to you?" The person who I think is Skulker asked venomously. We got into a heated argument, with more and more people tuning in. Before long we were separated into two groups. Actually it was "Skulker" versus the rest of the former ghosts. Before long, I new who was who. The former ghosts are now known by their human aliases. Skulker begrudgingly told me his human name, while the others told me willingly.

It came down to several of my enemies. The other ghosts, the ones that made the skies run green, were half-formed obsessions. The weren't much of a threat, like Nocturne's Sleepwalkers, or Walker's Goons. They most likely turned into animals.

Hunter O'Brien, formerly Skulker, was a tall, muscular, dark skinned man. He was wearing steel-toed boots, black cargo pants, an army shirt, and a fedora. His dark brown eyes matched his even darker hair, and his sharp nose was beside a jagged scar running down his cheek.

Nicolai Technus was a complete opposite of what Hunter looked like. He was a pale, thin man who was the embodiment of a geek. His blonde hair was so light, it looked white. With hazel eyes that were covered by sunglasses, he was clothed in black dress shoes, grey slacks, a stark white dress shirt covered by an even whiter lab coat.

Trishna Djinn, also known as Desiree, was exactly like I pictured her when I heard the story about the lamp. She had light brown skin and teal eyes, which contrasted perfectly with her raven hair. She wore a pink tank top cut off at the belly and a black skirt. **(I'M SORRY, I AM A BOY! I DON'T HAVE A FASHION SENSE!)**

I got to the next ghost-turned-human and blushed. It was Ember. Funny, her human name, like Technus, was her ghost name. I thought it would've been Amber or something, but no, it's Ember. Anyhow, she have cream colored skin and emerald eyes. Her brown hair was still in her signature ponytail, and almost looked as though it were still on fire. She had a blood-red tank top, and a crimson/black plaid skirt on. With a grey sweater tied around her waist and black flats, I tried not to stare. I looked away to prevent myself from blushing even more and saw two ghosts.

Johnny 13, now Johnny Drift, looked exactly like his ghost form, with the exception of his pale skin color. His eyes were no longer a blazing green, but now a mossy bog green. And Kitty, well _Katherine Phillips,_ had black hair and brown eyes, matching her light brown skin color.

This is gonna take some getting used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm replacing my super sucky chapter three with this better one! Just to clarify, Sam and Danny ARE dating...for now. Muahahaha.**

* * *

"Okay, so now that I know who you are, what are we gonna do about you?" I asked the group. I freaked out, knowing that I couldn't turn them back into ghosts. That would be murder! Wait up, "Des-Trishna, I wish everything was back to normal," I continued. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, ghost child. I do not have my powers anymore," She said. I groaned. Okay, what can I do? Uh...tour! Distract them.

"Attention, everyone, thank you. Okay, since you can't go back to the ghost zone, I'm gonna show you around Amity. Is that alright with everyone?"

They all nodded in agreement. I started my tour of Amity Park, showing them where the essentials are. Town Hall, the library, Dry Cleaners, the mall, the works! We got to my house and they started to follow me in. Oh, right. They don't have a house.

"Mooom," I whined. She came up from the lab and smiled.

"Danny who are these people?" She asked gently. I explained what was going on, and she nodded. This has gotten so much easier since the Disasteroid. We started to work out a plan. These people need somewhere to go, right? I dialed up Tuck and Sam, to get their opinions.

 _Ring...Ring...Ri- Click_

"Manson Residence, Sam speaking."

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh hey Danny, what's up?"

"I need you to come over, get Tucker."

"Why?"

"Sam...please?"

"Alright, Alright..."

"Thanks Sam."

"Y-yeah, no prob...see you there. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Tucker and Sam got here sooner than I expected. I greeted them and let them in, before 'introducing' them to the people in my living room. They all greeted each other, granted it was awkward, but still went off without much disturbance.

"Danny? What is going on?" Sam hissed through her teeth. Her amethyst eyes locked onto mine. She glared at the former ghosts, particularly at Ember.

"Sam, Tuck, I was fighting these guys when I wished for them to get a life. Trishna, here," I motioned to the woman in question, "Made it happen. Now I have to get them reacquainted with Amity Park," I finished. Sam glanced behind me, but I'm not sure if she was looking at my guests, or if she was contemplating what she was going to do.

"How about we make three groups of three, one of us and two of them?" Tucker proposed. I looked at Sam, and we both nodded. After some arguing – "But _I_ wanna be with Ember and Trishna!" "NO, TUCKER!" – We settled on the groups.

My group consisted of me, Hunter, and Nicolai. Sam's was Trishna and Ember, and Tucker was left with Johnny and Katherine. That was easier than expected.

"Wait, we're supposed to get these guys jobs, right?" Sam asked. I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, urging her to continue. She groaned and elaborated; she told me we needed to get them identification, like birth certificates, Driver's licenses, et cetera. On instinct I looked at Tuck.

"On it!" he exclaimed. So our plans were set back by a day, at the _very_ least. I looked at Hunter and Nick, which he suggested I call him. Nick could work at Axiom Labs, but where to put Sk- Hunter?

"Which jobs go to which ghost?"

"Hey! We could make Amity a lot more interesting," Tuck replied.

"How about Hunter goes to work as a lion tamer at the zoo?" Sam inquired. I hummed, trying to focus. Got it.

"CLOCKWORK!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, I'm sorry guys I meant to put THIS chapter before the little oneshots one. I hope this will clear up some stuff. Also, this is a MAJOR character death chapter...yeah.**

* * *

"Time out."

A figure appeared in my vision, with his blazing red eyes and mysterious purple cloak. I smiled and told him about my predicament. He nodded, and told me to follow him. A larger circle appeared, a viewing screen.

"What are we doing?" I asked Clockwork. He turned to me.

"We are simply viewing these beings' pasts, respectively. First up, Hunter," He stated, turning back to the viewing screen. I looked towards the screen as well. It showed Hunter in camouflage.

* * *

 _He was silently stalking the plains, looking for prey. There was a large noise of metal-against-metal. He rushed towards the sound and saw a tiger stuck in a trap. Hunter sighed._

 _"A hunter shall never kill prey that he hasn't wounded. How dare someone hunt like this? Might as well order a tiger from 1-800-MY-KILL! Useless contraption," He said, opening the trap. The tiger scratched Hunter before running away. Hunters hands lifter to his chest, where the Tiger had scratched him. Unfortunately, when Hunter lifted his hands, the trap clamped shut. Hunter died from blood loss._

* * *

The picture darkened. I looked towards Clockwork, but he merely changed the screen. I told him to stop.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked quietly. He didn't reply.

* * *

 _Trishna was banished from being a harem girl and was cast out into the desert. She has been wandering the barren landscape for days. She's at the end of her rope, no food, no sleep, no- WATER!_

 _"Thank the Gods," Trishna sighed. She made her way over to the river and dipped her hands in. She fell to her knees on the bank, but didn't realize that she put too much pressure and weight too quickly. The bank gave out, and she flowed down the river. She tried making her way to the edge of the water, but the force was pulling her back. Eventually the river gave way to a larger body of water. One that Trishna drowned in._

* * *

"Clockwork wh-"

"Watch," He said, changing the picture.

* * *

 _"Johnny, what are you doing?!"_

 _"I'm making sure this ASSHOLE doesn't look at my girl!"_

 _It sounded sweet, but Johnny was drunk, and picking a fight with the strongest guy in the bar, much to his annoyance. They got into a fight, which Johnny lost horribly. Kitty put him on the back of his motorcycle and took the front._

 _"I'm gonna get you to a hospital, don't worry," Kitty promised. She started the engine and sped down the street._

 _"Babe, I'm fine, look," He slurred drunkenly. He started to get off the bike, turning Kitty's attention to him...and off the road. They crashed into a building; the explosion killing them almost instantly._

* * *

"What's the point of this?!"

"You will find out soon enough,"

* * *

 _"Hey sexy," A man told Ember. She glared at him, then turned away. "Babe, c'mon," he continued._

 _"You cheat on me, then act like nothing happened? I chose you over my future, Garret! I had it all planned out, then you came along," She said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I was getting gigs, I was practicing my art, but y-you...I HATE YOU!"_

 _"Babe, don't be over-dramatic! It's fi-"  
_

 _"NO, it's not fine! I-I gave up everything! I surrendered into your arms! I cut off all ties with my family! But I wasn't good enough? GO TO HELL! I swear, if I eve-" She started, before a fist came to her face. Garret looked down on her and glared._

 _"Bitch, I own you."_

 _Ember killed herself later that afternoon._

* * *

"D-dear God..."

"One more, can you handle it?" He asked calmly. I looked at him and nodded.

* * *

 _"Nicolai, closing time," A man in a lab coat stated. The man mentioned looked up._

 _"I'm working overtime. Gotta pay the bills, right?"  
_

 _"Yeah, I hear that," the man stated, "Just, get to sleep. You've been staying up for how long?" he continued._

 _"I'm so close! The particle's energy is fascinating! If only it weren't trying to hold it in..."_

 _"Nick. Please," The man begged. Nick looked up and sighed._

 _"Alright, alright, let me just shut everything down," the scientist relented. He went to turn everything off and then turned towards his friend._

 _"NICK! DON'T TURN OFF THE ARTIFICIA-" Nick didn't need to hear the rest, he knew what was coming. He accepted it. He told his friend to run, while trying to turn it back on. The man sprinted away, and Nicolai succeeded in turning the machine back on. But to no avail. The damage had been done. Nick jumped on top of the particle, his body acting as a barrier. The explosion happened, and Nick was against the wall. None of the room had been destroyed, let alone the building. The man rushed in._

"Oh my God. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry. Stay with us, Nick, I'M SORRY!"

* * *

"You will know what to do when the time comes."

* * *

 **Okay guys! That's the newest chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT: I MEANT TO POST THIS CHAPTER AFTER ANOTHER ONE, BUT MESSED UP! THE MISSING CHAPTER IS BEFORE THIS ONE!**

* * *

A shrill scream rang throughout the entire house. Danny jumped out of his bed and phased downstairs. He expected the worst, like...Cujo trying to kill Val, or Aragon destroying the building. But, oh no, he got -

"What is this?!" Trishna asked, completely frightened. Danny sighed. He got the task of explaining indoor plumbing to Trishna.

"That's a sink. You turn the faucet and water comes out. It's alright, nothing is going to hurt you," Danny explained. He turned on the faucet, hearing a muffled scream. Trishna clamped onto his arm, restricting large movements. He stuck his hand under the stream and felt Trishna tighten her grip. He took his hand out, and dried it with a paper towel. He turned off the faucet, and looked back at Trishna.

"A-are you sure it's s-safe?"

"Yes, Trishna...I'm sure."

"O-okay...thank you...Danny," She smiled.

* * *

Danny stepped outside and felt the warm sun of his skin. He looked back and made sure Nick was following him. They agreed that if Danny took Nick to look at smartphones and computers, the former ghost wouldn't bug him about taking him to see smartphones and computers. They walked into the nearest electronics store, which was an Apple store.

"Ugh, no, Ghost Child. I said 'smartphones and computers', not Crapple's _toys_ ," Nick huffed. Danny laughed his heart out at that comment. They were aware of the looks they were getting but they didn't care! They walked out of the store and down the block to Best Buy.

"Hey, Nick, why do you hate Apple so much?"

"Ugh, Apple takes what Samsung created, slap their logo on it, and call it a new invention," he mused. Danny nodded. _'Fair enough,'_ Danny thought to himself. The master of tech and hip-hop made comments like that all day, receiving both praise and hatred. At the end of the day, Nick made Danny laugh so much that Danny bought him a Samsung Galaxy Tablet.

* * *

"Ha! Take that, whelp!"

Danny stuck his head up and glared at the doorway. He turned his head to see the toxic green numerals of his alarm clock telling him it was half-past three in the morning. With a groan, Danny rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Nasty. He turned intangible and sunk through the floor into the living room.

"Hunter! Go to bed," Danny hissed. Hunter dismissed his comment with a grunt, his attention focused on the screen. In his hands, there was a black object with multi-colored buttons. _'Ugh, why did I show Hunter Halo 4 on Xbox?!'_ Danny lamented. He was harshly pulled out of his thoughts when Hunter started freaking out. The only weapons he had were an empty Needler and a nearly empty BoltShot. Danny sat down and ripped the controller out of Hunter's hands. He hit the pause button.

"If I kill these guys for you, will you go to bed?!"

"Yes, yes, I will, just PLEASE SAVE ME!"

With a push of the buttons, M.C. sprinted behind a Promethean and slammed the back of his forearm into it. The alien lay there, still. Danny threw out the Needler and replaced it with a Surpressor. After the better half of an hour, all aliens were dead. Danny turned to look at Hunter.

"This is your first time playing, right?" Danny asked. Hunter nodded. "THEN WHY ARE YOU PLAYING ON LEGENDARY?!" Danny continued.

Hunter shrugged.

* * *

Katie squealed in delight. She had taken up the nickname Katie, rather than Kitty because in her words, she was "a brand new girl in a brand new world". The reason for her squealing, and Danny's headache, was the fourth sale they'd seen that day. Mrs. Fenton had been nice enough to lend Danny some money for the girl's shopping spree.

"Oh, Danny, isn't this top SO cute?"

"Danny, you'd look GREAT in mauve!"

"Do these jeans make my eyes stand out, Danny?"

He'd mumble a hasty response then imagine finally leaving the mall. Right now, they were in Kohl's. Fortunately for him, they had chairs. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to sit down, because he was watching Katie. More accurately, he didn't allow _himself_ that luxury. They left Kohl's and went into Old Navy. Wait up...

"Oh, _Danny,_ " Katie sang. Dear God, please no. He looked up towards Katie and saw her holding a V-neck shirt. "YOUR TURN!"

"No, no thanks Katie, I have my own clothes," Danny said, backing up. Katie walked towards him. He backed up. She walked forward. When he got pinned against the wall, ha gave up. Katie squealed again, before shoving Danny into the dressing room. They were there for hours before Katie finally settled on several outfits for Danny. They left the mall and got to Fenton Works.

"Danny, I don't have a room. Where am I gonna put this?" Katie asked. Danny groaned.

* * *

The next day, he took Ember clothes shopping. Luckily for him, it was just Hot Topic. Ember bought some shirts, jeans, shoes, and they were done. It was took about ten minutes, which was fine by Danny. He was still drained from Katie's day. Ember changed in the dressing room; when she came out, Danny had to try not to drool. She was wearing tight skinny jeans, black flats, and Metallica shirt.

"...ipstick! Dipstick," Ember called. Danny was snapped out of the trance he was in, and in an attempt to distract himself, he asked her if she wanted to grab a bite to eat. She nodded. They went to the food court and settled on Panda Express. They got the same exact thing, Chow Mein with Orange Chicken. They each got a fortune cookie.

"Phantom, what's this?" Ember asked, pointing to her cookie. Danny explained what it was, breaking his open.

 _'Some doors will close, so don't be afraid to open a window,'_ it read. He chuckled, what was the point of that? Ember nodded and broke hers open, unraveling the fortune that read _'Opportunity lays in two places at once. One will be calm, the other strong.'_ Needless to say, Ember was confused. They dismissed it and went back to eating their food. They started talking and had a great time. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of Amethyst eyes were watching the pair.

* * *

The crowd roared in excitement. Johnny and Danny were in the stands, cheering on the masked rider. The motorcycle engine revved and the crowd went silent. The man leaned forward and the motorcycle jerked forward. It went up the ramp, and the man attempted to do a back flip _without the motorcycle_. He accomplished most of it, but fell to the opposite ramp alone, his motorcycle crashing into the dirt floor.

"I-is he alright?" Johnny asked nervously. Danny shrugged, eyes wide and focused on the chaos. Suddenly, the man moved. The crowd cheered for his safety, more so than his previous stunts.

"This guy's tougher than nails!"

"Yeah, he's so cool. What's his name again?"

"Johnny Blaze," Danny answered as they left the arena.

* * *

 **I'm alive! But anyway, hope you like this chapter, and I'm going to answer a few questions right here.**

 **1.) No! I WILL NOT WRITE A LEMON!**

 **2.) I WON'T WRITE A DANNY AND VLAD LEMON!**

 **3.) The reason I won't update The Hero, The Fruitloop, and The Clone (#Shameless plug) is because I said I'd update it for five reviews, but I only have three. I'll update once we get five.**


End file.
